Girls Just Want To Tickle
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: For a high school assignment, two teenage girls seek out Oscar Madison in hopes of getting an interview. When they are unable to locate him, they decide to take out their frustration on poor Murray the Cop.


Amelia Hallman and Sharise Martin were sitting in the living room at Amelia's house, a bunch of newspapers spread out in front of them. They had just come home from high school and were snacking on cookies and milk as they tried to think of a solution to their problem. Their assignment for school was to get an interview with a sportswriter. Amelia and Sharise weren't really into sports – they preferred to give each other makeovers, and get their nails done, and talk about the boys they liked. But they didn't have much choice in this matter, considering this was a required project.

"Have you thought of anybody yet?" asked Sharise, a dark-skinned girl with an afro.

"Hmm…I'm still considering," replied the blond Amelia, scanning the newspaper for the sports section.

"Hey, how about that guy?" Sharise said, pointing to a certain article. "His name is Oscar Madison."

Amelia read through the article and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he seems to write pretty good. Do you think he would let us interview him?"

"No harm in asking…But what if he doesn't want be interviewed?"

"Well then, I guess we'll have to persuade him," Amelia said, starting to smile.

"Oh?" Sharise's eyes widened. "How?"

Amelia had a mischievous look in her eyes as she walked into another room. Then a moment later, she returned with her mother's feather duster. She plucked a big, soft feather and waved it around, menacingly.

Immediately, Sharise understood and an evil smirk grew on her face. Both girls had an extreme tickle fetish.

Amelia also had the strongest foot fetish that a female could possibly have – there was nothing she loved more than a man's bare feet. It didn't matter whether he was physically attractive or not. As long as he had appealing tootsies, Amelia was happy.

On the other hand, Sharise was more interested in the tickling. There was nothing more exciting than making a man laugh and squeal and beg for mercy.

"Gee, I almost hope Mr. Madison _doesn't_ want to cooperate!" Sharise giggled.

"Let's get going," said Amelia, slipping the feather into her pocket.

The girls wasted no time. They quickly found Oscar Madison's address, pulled on their jackets, and hurried out the door. They would have to hurry. It was starting to get dark outside and the assignment was due in just a few days.

When they arrived at the apartment that Oscar and Felix both shared, they began knocking on the door. There was no answer, so they continued knocking. After several minutes, Amelia groaned, "He's probably not home. We might have to come back another time, Sharise."

"We came this far, I'm not turning back now," Sharise said, defiantly. She kept on knocking. Still, there was no answer or even a sign of life coming from inside the room.

"Hey, how about we break in?" Amelia whispered.

"Break in?" Sharise turned to her friend and made a face. "Isn't that, like…against the law?"

"Well, you said yourself that we've come too far to turn back!"

"I know, but…I-I just don't know about this."

"Look, we'll just go inside for a minute, take a quick look around and if he's not home, we'll leave. What do you say?"

Sharise sighed. "Okay, fine. But if we get arrested, I'll kill you."

"Whatever."

The girls used a hairpin to pick the lock. Then, Sharise pushed the door open slightly and peered inside.

"See anything?" asked Amelia, whispering.

"No sign of a Mr. Madison," Sharise answered.

"Let's go inside and have a look around."

"Okay."

Amelia and Sharise tiptoed into the room and closed the door softly behind them. When they moved into the living room area, they saw a dark-haired man in a police uniform sleeping on the couch. This startled the girls and made them jump a little.

Amelia took a step closer to the couch and studied the man. Then she looked back at Sharise. "Do you think that's Oscar Madison?"

"Not unless he just joined the Police force," Sharise chuckled. "Let's wake him up and see if he'll talk.

Amelia walked over to the sleeping cop and was about to shake him, when she noticed a set of handcuffs attached to his belt. Then she got an idea. She whispered her plan to Sharise and the two teens nodded in unison. "Let's do it."

Slowly and carefully, they took the handcuffs and shackled them around the man's wrists, effectively tying his hands behind his back. It was pretty easy because he was already laying on his stomach. As soon as he was restrained, the girls rolled him over onto his back. This made him stir and grumble a little in his sleep.

Amelia decided it was time for him to wake up. She stood next to his face and gently tapped his cheek. "Wakey, wakey!" she sing-songed.

Murray turned his head away and started mumbling in his sleep. "Just five more minutes, Mom," he said, groggily.

Amelia smiled and glanced over at Sharise, who started giggling. Then Amelia took the policeman's cap and placed it on her own head, before roughly shaking the man to wake him. "Come on! Wake up and talk to Mama!"

"Wha- ? What the- ?" Murray woke up with a jolt and was surprised to see two adolescent girls staring down at him. "W-Who are you?" he stammered.

"I'm Sharise and she's Amelia," said Sharise, politely.

Murray tried to sit up but then realized his wrists were cuffed behind his back. He was startled at first, but soon the panic began to set in.

"Just lay back and relax," Amelia coaxed him. "We'll take off the handcuffs, but only if you tell us where to find Oscar Madison."

"What do you want with him?" asked the cop, nervously.

"We need to get an interview with a well-known sportswriter for a school assignment. And Mr. Madison fits the bill. So, will you tell us where he is?"

Now Murray was really in trouble. He had no idea where Oscar was. Earlier that day, Murray came by the apartment and found Oscar and Felix packing for a trip. They told him that they needed a break and had decided to spend the weekend camping and fishing. But they refused to tell anyone exactly where they were going to stay. They wanted it to be a secret so they couldn't be contacted and disturbed – it was all part of their relaxation therapy. Murray the Cop had offered to keep an eye on their apartment while they were away, to make sure nobody broke in. Oh, the irony…

"Well, you see, here's the thing…I don't know exactly where Oscar is," Murray admitted, trying to sound calm.

But Sharise shook her head in disbelief. "Wrong answer."

"But it's the truth! I-I mean, I do know they're camping out somewhere. But that's it. You'll just have to wait until they come back."

Sharise pursed her lips and glanced at Amelia. "Well, you heard him. We'll have to wait right here until Mr. Madison gets back from his trip. And while we're waiting, we might as well have some fun!"

"Oh dear! Oh, you wouldn't hurt me," Murray whimpered.

"Don't be silly," said Amelia as she looked into his nervous brown eyes. "We just want to have a little fun with you." Then she walked around to the end of the couch and looked at Murray's shoes. Her hands trembled with excitement as she grabbed his right shoe and pulled it off, then she dropped it on the floor. After the right shoe was discarded, she yanked off the left shoe and threw it down beside the other one.

Now Murray's feet were only protected by a pair of black socks. He tried to pull his feet out of their reach, but Sharise and Amelia each grabbed an ankle and clutched it tightly. They pulled off his socks and were overjoyed at the sight of his tender bare feet. Amelia started to drool.

"Please don't tickle me!" he blurted out, breaking into a cold sweat as he thought about what was probably going to happen.

Both girls shared an evil grin. "Aww, are your little feetsies ticklish?" asked Amelia as she lifted up his left leg and put the ankle in a headlock. Sharise knelt down on the floor and laid her hands on the armrest of the couch, getting her fingers only inches away from his right foot.

Murray's heart nearly skipped a beat when Amelia produced a long, scary feather. He tried to wiggle away but the blonde kept a strong grip on his ankle.

"Please no!" he whimpered as the feather got dangerously close his bare foot. Amelia grinned wickedly and ran the feather right down the center of his sole, causing Murray to squeal and burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Sharise wanted to join in. She reached out and tickled his other foot with her very long fingernails. He shrieked and kicked her hand away, so then she climbed onto the couch and sat on his ankle to immobilize it. Then she attacked his helpless sole with great vigor. Her fingernails scratched up and down his naked foot, starting at the heel and going all the way up his toes.

Amelia was mercilessly gliding the feather all over his other foot. She tickled each one of his toes, dragging the feather back and forth between them. Then she tickled the smooth heel and ball of the foot, before letting the feather stroke his instep. She didn't stop for a second.

Murray was screaming with hysterical laughter. "AAAAAAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OOOOOHH PLEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE SOLES OF MY FEET CAN'T TAKE IT! HEEEHEEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! STOOOOOOOP! PLEASE HAVE MERCYYYYY!"

"Tickle tickle tickle," cooed Amelia as she continued tickling, sometimes using the quill end of the feather to scribble on his sole.

"Poor poor cop…He looks like he's going to wet himself," taunted Sharise as she held back his toes and probed her fingers between them. After a while, Sharise got an idea. She reached into her purse and took out a small black comb. She looked back at Murray and showed him what she was about to do. Then she raked the comb slowly up and down his bare sole.

"HAAAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEEEEEEASE! WOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOT MY FEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEET! SOMEBODY HEEEELP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" wailed Murray, tears falling from his eyes. He bucked and struggled with all his might, but he couldn't free either one of his ankles. There was too much strength in the skinny arm that held his left leg, and the body weight of another teenage girl was pinning down his left one.

The girls were merciless. But after several minutes of tickling his feet, Sharise started getting curious about other ticklish spots…

"Sharise, where are you going?" asked Amelia.

Sharise walked around the couch and stood over Murray's head. He looked up at her and was terrified by that smirk. Then Sharise reached down and began tickling his neck. He shrieked girlishly and scrunched up his shoulders, trying to protect his neck. But Sharise's playful fingers snuck in anyway and tickled his neck fat, causing his face to turn beet red as he squealed with laughter.

Amelia took position on the couch and sat on both of his ankles, taking Sharise's place at the feet. She took her friend's comb and drove it down Murray's left foot, while stroking the feather along the right one. She paid special attention to his insteps – his most ticklish spot of all.

"OH GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOO! PLEASE STOOOOHOHOHOHOHOP! HEEEEHEEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! I CAN'T STAND IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHA! I'M TICKLISH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Finally, the girls decided to let up because they were afraid his screeches would be heard by the other tenants in the building.

"No…more…tickling!" he pleaded, when they allowed him to rest.

"Just a little more?" Amelia asked, smiling sweetly.

"Please no!" he whimpered.

"Face it, mister," Sharise said, firmly. "You're going to be tickled much more!"

"But, but I…"

Before Murray could protest any further, Sharise took the feather and strolled over to his midsection. She straddled him and tore open his shirt, exposing the bare flesh of his tummy.

"What the- ?!" He was confused for a moment, but then it dawned on him. "Oh no! Not my bellybutton! Please, not the bellybutton!"

Sharise had a wicked grin on her face as she held up the feather and brought it closer and closer…

Murray arched and laughed hysterically when he felt the tip of the feather slip into his delicate navel. Sharise spun the feather around in circles, digging deep into the hollow. She pulled it out every now and then, only to swirl it in circles on his stomach.

Amelia had stopped tormenting his feet and sat down to watch Sharise at work. For the next few minutes, Sharise tickled his stomach and bellybutton. His face was bright red and damp with sweat when she finally gave him a breather.

"There's one more thing we have to do," said Sharise, putting the feather away.

"Now it's time for something really great!" quipped Amelia as she knelt down in front of his bare soles.

Sharise sat on his ankles so he couldn't move them. Then Amelia did what she had been waiting for all evening. She leaned closer and brought her face up to his foot. She pressed her nose against the ball of his foot and sniffed. This gave Murray a slight tickle and caused him to giggle. Next, she took a hold of the foot and began running her tongue up the sole, driving him into hysterics. After this brief taste test, Amelia decided she liked the taste and began licking more aggressively. Her tongue dragged faster along the balls of his feet and into the depths of his arches.

Murray was ballistic with laughter. "HEEEEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEHEEEE! GAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE NOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT! OOOOOOOHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears. Amelia closed her eyes and savored the taste of his feet. She wrapped her mouth around his big toe and sucked on it so hard that she almost choked.

Sharise rolled her eyes. She didn't really go for this foot worship stuff.

This went on for a good ten minutes before the door swung open and two men walked into the room. Oscar and Felix stopped dead in their tracks, their jaws nearly falling to the floor. They both stared in stunned silence at the shocking display in front of them.

Sharise was the only one to notice them come in. She quickly stood up and released Murray's ankles, causing his feet to lash out and kick Amelia in the face.

"We can explain this," began Sharise.

"Hey…I thought…you fellas weren't…supposed be back yet," Murray panted, his red face drenched in tears.

"Felix forgot to pack an extra pair of jammies," Oscar explained, grumbling in a long-suffering tone.

Felix dropped his bags and walked over to Amelia. "You were sucking on Murray's toes? You poor child! You must be starving. Come on, I'll fix you a snack." With that, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

Sharise was staring timidly at Oscar. "Uh, are you Mr. Madison?"

"Yeah, that's right," he replied, looking for the key to unlock poor Murray's handcuffs. "By the way, who the heck are you?"

"I'm Sharise. My friend and I came here looking for you. We need to get an interview with a well-known sportswriter."

Oscar was only half-listening as he proceeded to free the policeman from the handcuffs.

"So, will you give us the interview or not?"

"What interview?"

"The interview for school!"

"Miss, can't you see I'm a grown-up? I don't go to school anymore."

"It's for _my_ school!" she shouted.

"I don't have time for this," he muttered.

Sharise pouted, but then her face lit up. "Oh yeah? Well, maybe my little friend here can change your mind!" With that, she pulled out the feather and started advancing towards a nervous-looking Oscar.

The End


End file.
